Taking in strays
by taintedtruffle
Summary: One night Sweeney finds a baby girl on his door step. Its up to him toby and the pie maker to care for this tiny life. Is a baby what sweeney needs around to melt his cold heart, after all, who could hate an addorible infant?
1. The baby on the door step

.

.

.

Sweeney Todd was out, strolling along the streets one late night. The moon was full or nearly so, causing a washed out, white light to spread across everything. As he walked he thought to him self. He thought of his lost wife, perfect and small with rosy skin and straw colored hair. She had been so quiet, always so calm and proper and Oh-so-beautiful.

He thought of his daughter whom he hadn't seen since she was a baby, now sent away to some distant place where he'd never see her by the demonic judge who had ruined his family.

Of course he'd picture his revenge, playing out in his head what he'd do to the judge when he got a hold of him. He knew he'd kill him, of that he could be sure. But how? There where so many ways it could be done.

He would start off picturing a simple kill. Slit his throat, it was quick and than it was done. Than he'd kick it up a notch, each time he thought of it he'd try to top his previous thoughts, find an even more painful way to end the man.

It wasn't all he thought of though. He also thought of the people he knew. Antony, the clueless sailor who had spotted him at sea, brought him onto the ship and even allowed him to share his quarters until the end of the voyage. Than, upon reaching London he had fell in love with a pale-haired beauty that just happened to be Sweeney's daughter. As far as Sweeney knew the boy was still wondering London with the naive hope that he'd some how be able to find her

He thought of the boy Toby. A stubborn lad who would glare at him with contempt when ever he came in to the room. The boy was suspicious; he didn't trust the barber at all. Whenever Sweeney lost his temper with the boy he would run and hide behind Mrs. Lovett who he had dubbed his new "mum."

Ah, yes, Mrs. Lovett. He thought of her too. She was a puzzle, she was. She was always smiling at him, chattering away. She washed his clothes, and ground the bodies into meat. She never seamed to tire of having him around and always talked kindly to him. She was strong and forward with her intentions and seemed to find a real sense of enjoyment in the sins of the flesh they would occasionally commit, something his Lucy had always been so shy and nervous about. She was always cheerful and singing. Why just a few days ago she had even attempted to show him the secret of her trade, how to make pies.

Of course that hadn't ended well, in fact it was a disaster but she still had kept smiling at him, giggling softly as she brushed flour from her curly maroon hair and stated maybe it was best after all if he stuck to his trade and she to hers.

Of all the thoughts that flew through his head as he walked those moon lit nights one thought he never had was moving on, getting on with his life and trying to forget the past. It never crossed his mind.

He was coming to the end of tonight's walk when he spotted something on the doorstep of the pie shop. It was a basket. He frowned as he looked at it curiously. Maybe it was a gift form one of Mrs. Lovett's customers? He kicked softly at it but didn't make any noise. The checkered cloth moved though, wriggling slightly before stilling again.

His eyebrows shot up. Was it a kitten? Maybe a puppy? No, what ever it was must have just shifted from his kick, that was all. He leaned down, grasping the cloth and yanking it off the basket.

What ever he might have been expecting it defiantly was not a pair of wide eyes and a of tiny hand reaching up at him. His mouth dropped. A baby, someone left a baby on the doorstep!

He scooped it up, marveling at both the small face and the fact that after all these years he hadn't forgot how to hold a baby. As he held the small form against him he felt a pang of sadness pierce his heart as thoughts of Joanna entered his mind. It faded some what as the small hand tugged lightly at his tie, face scrunched up and he knew it was about to cry.

He rubbed at its back slightly, carefully holding its head still as he leaned down to pick up the basket. He walked cautiously up to his room, trying not to upset it too much. He had just got the door shut when it began to wail, a shrill sound that seemed to fill the room. He needed to find a way to comfort it and placed it back into the basket, quickly lit his lamp than knelt down and began shuffling through his closet.

A bunch of Lucy and Joanna's stuff had been pushed in hear and he cried out in triumph as he found Joanna's old carved ivory pacifier, after wiping it quickly on his jacket he stuffed to in the child's mouth, the noise instantly quieting.

He wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps running up the old wooden steps to his room, he had thought the noise would awaken his neighbor. He was surprised however at the fact it wasn't Mrs. Lovett who stepped into his room moments later but Toby.

"Wot's going on in 'ere Mr. T?" He inquired already walking toward the basket. He peered at the small face. "Where you get a baby from?"

"On the door step." He grumbled, picking up the child again. He could see it better in the light. It had hazel eyes and a few wispy, chocolate brown hairs atop its head. "Can't be more than a few hours old." Toby said. "We got lots a babies dropped off at the work house and they'd always show up with bright red faces like this." He lifted up the white christening gown, pointing to the fresh belly button stump as if to prove his point.

"You think it's a girl or a boy?" He asked curiously. Sweeney shrugged. He hadn't even thought to wonder. Toby had gone back to the basket and was looking through the blankets. "A letter!!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to Sweeney. He tore open the envelope. "Wow, all girls have this pretty hand writing huh?" Sweeny didn't answer just snatched the letter from his hand.

"Dearest Stranger,

Please care for my little love as I am not able to. Give her all I cannot. Raise her well and proper, but happy and content.

Sincerely

A Stranger"

He frowned, dropping the paper in the boy lap. "Go wake up Mrs. Lovett. She'll be happy to have another stray to dote on."

"Mrs. Lovett's not 'ere sir. Mrs. Mooney's taken ill an' mum said she was gonna keep her company through the night. Don' you remember? She told us this earlier"

Of course. He huffed. The one time he actually wanted the woman around she was no where to be found. What was he supposed to do with a baby? Even as he thought this he was looking down, watching the small eyes blinking lazly open and shut and he couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

Ok, so wat did you think, there will be more if I get comments! I just wanted to write a story where Sweeney has to take care of a baby, don't know why. Oh and as for the pie thing that's a reference to another story I write, I just haven't put it up yet. Oh and I've seen quite a few people doing this on there page so I thought id do it too. 5 points to who ever reveiws


	2. Milk

.

.

.

.

Sweeney was unsure weather it was the shrill cries of the child that awoke him or the fact that his shirt was rapidly drenched in a warm yellow liquid. Either way he sprung to his feet with a grunt of disgust. He moved to set the soggy child on the bed but thought better of it and instead set it on the wooden floor as he pulled off his sullied shirt and vest, tossing them unceremoniously into a heap in front of his barber's chair.

He wrenched open his drawer and frowned at the dark wood. He had no clean shirts! Deciding to forgo the shirt he scooped up the crying child, freeing it as well from the now sullied christening gown and diaper. He marched down the steps, opening the door and letting him self in to the pie shop.

The sky outside was just turning pink. He wondered if the baker was back yet, if so he could simply hand the child off to her but with a shake of his head he decided against it. Instead he began making his way through the shop, opening draws and cabinets and closets until he had gathered in his arms a shallow basin, a washing cloth, and a large sheet. He sat the assortment on the floor as he stepped out back, pumping water into the basin and quickly stepping back inside, cleaning both himself and the baby. He than wrapped it in the sheet seeing as he had no clean clothes for it to wear.

He had just finished wrapping her up, only her small face poking out when Toby walked in the room, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Mum home yet Mr. T?"

"Not that I've seen." Sweeney mumbled, staring intently at the now sleeping child, "Hey, lad, you know anyone on this street what has a kid?"

Toby shook his head. "Not that I know of sir."

Sweeney frowned. "Do they drink cows milk?" Sweeney normally would never spend this much time talking to anyone, much less Toby but in all honesty he had no idea what he was doing.

"I don't think so. At the workhouse when one'd get dropped off a girl would always 'ave t' feed it. If it coulda drank cows milk wouldn't that have been easier?"

He grunted in response. Made sense to him. He stood suddenly, picking up the sleeping child and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Toby inquired.

"Out." He needed to find someone willing to feed the child.

"Out where? You 'ave no shirt on and dawns barley just broke!"

Sweeney sent the boy a death glare. He stomped off to the Mrs. Lovett's room. He knew she had a few of Albert's old shirts hanging in the closet. Feeling a little ridiculous he set the child down on the bed, relived it did not awaken. He slipped the ridiculously large garment over his head. 'It's like I'm in a tent' he thought as he struggled to free his arms of the voluminous garment.

He picked up the child again. It was such a sound sleeper, not like Joanna had been. She had awoken at the smallest sound or movement. He left the room, intent on leaving once again and, once again, was stopped by the brown haired boys questions.

"You're takin' 'er wif you?" He said, hopping immediately from his place on the couch. He didn't trust Mr. Todd and he certainly didn't trust the unpredictable man with a newborn.

Sweeney had had enough of the boy. "Well I cant find someone to feed it here now can I?!" He practically screamed. Toby fell silent backing up but not taking his eyes of the man, trying to mimic the way his mum behaves when she's angered the man. Toby eyed Sweeney's free hand, sure any second it would swing to his razor.

"Than I'm com-coming with y-you." He stuttered. Sweeney advanced twords him, free hand not going to the razor but instead to his shoulder, pressing the boy hard against the wall "No." He hissed in loudly. "You're staying here." Sweeney turned away from him, making his way to the door. He called over his shoulder. "I'm shure there's some pies you ought to be selling."

Toby nodded dully, sliding down the wall he had been against to the floor. He had never dared stand up to Mr. Todd, he didn't know what made him do it today. He was still sitting there a few moments later when Sweeney came back through the door. "Do you know where this 'Mrs. Mooney' lives?"

He shook his head, not sure he had the strength to speak. He was shaking as he looked up at the barber. Sweeney visibly rolled his eyes, holding his free hand only inches from the boys face. Toby edged away instantly than realized with shock the man was trying to help him up. He held out his small, shakings hand and Sweeny grasped it, instantly bringing the boy to his feet. "Up and at 'em, lad." He said in a voice that was not kind but purposely not-angry either. "Mrs. Lovett'll be happy when she sees all the pies you've sold."

Toby nodded again, eagerly this time. "Yes Mr. T." He said, walking towards the kitchen. Sweeney walked out the door again, intent on finding food for the little girl.

.

.

.

The child was crying now, loudly. Sweeney had been searching for almost an hour but was quiet positive he must be going about it the wrong way. He wasn't a people person. He sighed, sitting down on an overturned fruit crate. "Wot a cute baby!!" Someone beside him cooed. He turned his head to see a little girl with a head of muddy brown hair leaning on the crate beside him. "Wots 'er name?"

"She don' have one." He grumped, looking away.

"Where's 'er mum?" She asked, moving closer. Sweeney didn't answer. "That's ok lil one, she'll be back soon." She said, patting the baby on the head with a filthy hand. He resisted the urge to dust off its head. "Dose 'er mum have pretty curls like that?" The curious girl asked. "Is she shopping? You're waiting for her to finish?"

"I don't know who her mum is, ok?!" He screamed, hopeing to scare her away. Instead she smiled at him. "Oh, but you're the daddy right? She looks like you! How can you not know who-"

"Shut up!" He yelled so loudly the people near him turned to look. "I found her, ok?! She was on my door step!" He hissed.

"Oh." Her face fell for the fist time since shed started talking. "She's an orphan like me? Are you gonna make 'er live out on the streets?"

"What?!" He gaped at her. "No! Babies cant live out in the streets silly! I'm trying t' find someone t' feed her." He stood up. He'd wasted enough time with this kid.

"What about Mrs. Dillywe?"

"Who?"

"She lives a couple streets over and 'er babie jus' died so I'm sure she must be fulla milk wot with nothing to drink it!" He blinked; surprised at the frank manor she said this. "Come on! I'll take you there!" She hopped off the crate and caught his pinky in her small hand, pulling him along hurriedly through the crowd.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of a run down apartment style building and the little girl was running inside. He hurried to follow her and finally saw her slip inside a door. He hesitated to open the door but he didn't need to. A woman in her late 20s opened it. Her eyes where red. "Hello?" She said quietly.

"um…" He shuffled his weight awkwardly, trying to decide how to ask a woman who's child just died for what he needed. He was spared this by the little girl.

"See, I told you 'e had a baby, can you feed it? Huh?" The little girl was smiling, pointing at the baby.

The woman nodded, tears springing to her eyes. She reached out, taking the bundle from Sweeney's reluctant arms. She opened the door, letting him into her cluttered, cramped house. It was full of kids and elderly alike knitting or sewing or whittling. "They sell the stuff" The little girl whispered. The lady was unlacing her corset and before he had a chance to look away she had folded it down, giving the child access to her bosom.

"Im sorry." He said, eyes finding the ground. "For your loss I mean"

"S'nothing t' be sorry 'bout. When the lord be wantin 'em 'e calls 'em back." She smiled sadly. "We 'ave no right t' keep 'em when 'e finds a place for 'em in 'eaven."

He nodded somberly, thoughts of his deceased bride running through his mind. The only sounds that filled the room for a while where the people at work in the living room and the rhythmic sucking of the hungry child. After about 15 minutes she handed the girl back to him. "Can I come back?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes love! Babies need t' eat many times a day. 'Ere. I'll write down something for you." She grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill, writing out measurements for a mixture of cows milk, honey, cream, corn starch, water and sugar. "You just mix this up and feed it t' the lil dove when she's 'ungry. Come back 'ere for breakfast and diner." He nodded, thanking her and giving he a bit of money for her troubles. He also gave the child a six pence, telling her to got get her self some candy.

He headed towards the shop. He was gonna get Mrs. Lovett and ask her to: (he winced at the very thought) go shopping with him.

Authors note: Please comment! Tell me what you think! Oh and give suggestions for the lil ladies name 'cause right now im still thinking

Oh and if you wanna see a pic of Toby, Sweeney and the baby from ch. 1 look here: tainte-truffle./art/Taking-in-strays-ch-1-88011302


	3. day with the baby

Sweeney walked into the pie shop to find it empty except for Toby. He frowned as he looked around. "Where's your mum?" He barked at the boy.

Toby stopped stirring what ever was in the bowl and looked at him. "She's not 'ere sir. I jus' thought I'd get the pie crust ready for when she dose get back."

Sweeney nodded, already heading for the linen closet. The girl needed to be changed again. He quickly unwrapped the soiled sheet and had just got her wrapped in a clean one when he heard the door to the pie shop open up and a tiered looking Lovett stepped inside. "Mum, your back!" The boy exclaimed happily, rushing forward. He caught her hand, pulling her over to a chair. "How are you today mum?" She smiled at him.

"Wonderful love, how's-?"

"Mista T was out walkin' and found th' basket last night!" He exclaimed urgently and Sweeney decided that was his cue to step into the room. They both stopped talking. Toby pointed at the bundle in Sweeney's arms. "There …umm…was a baby in it." He finished, eyes on Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett stood, walking slowly over to the barber.

"Oh, Look at the lil angel!" She reached out, slipping the child from his grasp. "Aww" She cooed, one hand lightly brushing at the chocolate colored curls. "Hi lil lady, hi!"

Sweeney glared at her, resisting the urge to snatch her back. The child blinked up at her and he watched her grinning down at it, still cooing to her. She finally looked up at Sweeney. "Why are you wearin' me Albert's clothes?"

Sweeney glared at her. "I haven't had a chance to do laundry." He stated, reaching out to take the child back.

"Me and mum'll watch 'er Mista T! You can go do your laundry." Toby said confidently. Sweeney hesitated a second before nodding and moving to the door. 'Good.' He thought as he started up the steps 'The two of them will be able to take care of the babe'

.

.

.

.

Sweeney awoke with a start. He had washed all his clothes as well as the soiled sheets and had sat down in his barber's chair, intending to wait for them to dry but had unwillingly fallen quickly to sleep.

He hurriedly pulled on a fresh pair of his pants as well as his own shirt. As soon as he had dressed he rushed from the room, recipe for formula clutched in his hands. He hadn't even thought to give this to the baker, poor child was probably starving!

When he stepped into the pie shop it was still empty. Mrs. Lovett must have decided not to bother opening today. The only sound was Toby's voice, slow and deliberate. Sweeney realized he was reading. He stepped into the living room to find the three other residents of the house seated together on the largest couch. Toby was snuggled closely to Mrs. Lovett, book in his hand, the baby was sleeping, head on her chest and a few of the woman's maroon curls caught in its tiny hand. He also noticed she was wearing a pale yellow dress.

The baker looked up at him, giving him a small smile with those ever-so-pale lips. "Where'd you get that dress for her?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"Oh, well, umm, Toby had told a few coustmas earlier today wot you found so one of 'em brought over a bunch of old baby clothes, isn't that nice?" She whispered hurriedly back. He nodded, not really knowing what to do. He hadn't thought that they wouldn't need him down here.

"I…." He shuffled his feet, finally thrusting the slip of paper into the woman's hand. "Take this, it's what your supposed to feed her." He didn't wait for a response, just turned on his heals and hurried from the room and back up the stairs to his apartment.

He began pacing as he normally did, a murderous glare on his face. Why did his room feel so empty tonight? So quiet? He hoped some one would show up soon so he would have something to do!

Not even half an hour passed before he soon found himself leaving the room. 'A nice walk is what I need.' He told himself, stepping out into the London streets. He wondered aimlessly until the dusky sky was pitch black and the moon hung high overhead. Tonight as he walked his mind was filled with thoughts of wide hazel eyes and dark, wispy curls of hair. Why couldn't he get the child off his mind?!

It had been the same way when Joanna had been born, a blond haired, blue eyed piece of heaven sitting in a bassinet. Lucy had laughed and chided him for his habit of constantly carrying the child about. He shook his head trying to clear it. He told him self it was the fact that he missed Joanna that was making him think of this baby. That must be it. There was no reason for his mind to be dwelling on this stranger he'd found on a doorstep.

It was well into the night when he made his way back to Fleet Street. He was about to head up the stairs when he thought better of it, deciding to get something to eat instead. There was no pies left, he knew that. Toby had sold them all but there had to be some other food there, the woman had recently taken to munching on carrots and leafy green stuff so it had to be in the kitchen somewhere, right?

As he walked in he herd the child whimpering softly, not exactly crying, more of a demand for attention. He walked into the living room to find the three of them exactly where he saw them earlier, only difference being his land lady and her "son" where both sound asleep. He slipped the small child away from the maroon haired woman, unable to resist the urge to smile at the small bundle now in his arms. He turned to leave than as an after though tossed a blanket over the two on the couch.

He looked at the child, blinking lazily up at him. "you hungry?" He asked. Of course she didn't answer, how could she, but he wasn't too concerned. She wasn't fussy so she couldn't be hungry, right? Satisfied with that thought he went up to his room, intent on a good night sleep.

.

.

.

Sweeney sat bolt up suddenly. Where was she?! The little girl had cried every time he sat her down so she had been in his arms when he fell to sleep. So where was she now. He quickly searched his sheets before dropping to the floor, franticly searching under the bed.

"Mister T?" Toby's head poked in the door, near the floorboards. Sweeney frowned, still half asleep and puzzled at this until he realized he must be sitting down. "Did I wake you?" The boy asked. "I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"You have her?" He growled , already walking over to the door. He swung it open before Toby had a chance to respond to find him sitting on the top step, feeding the baby from a glass bottle. "Mum said she'd probably be getting hungry." He explained.

Sweeney nodded, sitting next to the boy. He was going to ask where he found a bottle at this time of the night but decided against it. He had talked to the boy enough today. Any more and he would think he wanted to be his friend or something.

"you don't have to stay 'ere Mista T. You can go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"Give her here lad, sounds like you're the one who needs to sleep." He said holding out his arms. The boy obeyed with a grateful smile, quickly hurrying down the steps with a call of "good night sir!"

.

.

.

.

I have no artist comments. I cant think of anything to happen. Ideas please. To see Nellie and toby and the baby sleeping go here /pic-696997.html


	4. The beggar

Well I found more inspiration for my story

Well I found more inspiration for my story. We had an abandoned kitten dropped off in a box at our door step. Its eyes just opened and shes the most beautiful kitten. She has the palest yellow fur (ive never seen a cat with yellow fur before) and bright blue eyes and shes softer than a lamb and so warm and cries if she's not being held and shes so addorible! Were calling her Angel. I have to feed her from a teeny bottle with kitten milk.

There was something about babies that Benjamin barker adored and as Sweeney Todd he still felt the same. He found himself perfectly content to sit up in his bed, back against the wall as the child slept against his chest, He felt happy for the first time in ages feeling her small heart beating, hearing the soft whisper of her breath. As he sat there he gazed down at her.

She wasn't bright red as she had been when he had first saw her in the basket, her skin now had the coloring of pale porcelain. The few curls she had on her head where a dark, rich brow that seemed almost black in the night but seemed to reflect an almost purplish hue in the light of dawn. It wasn't until her tiny hazel eyes blinked open he realized how long he'd been sitting there. He gave the little girl a small smile and begain walking down the steps with the intention of getting a bottle mixed up before she could start to cry.

He frowned. Where would the baker have set the instructions? He was half tempted to wake her and ask but quickly changed his mind. Initiating a conversation with that woman was never a good idea, neither was walking into her bedchambers in the middle of the night-ok, well early morning but it was the same thing. She would almost certainly misunderstand his intentions.

He searched the counter and the tables. What had it said he needed? The only thing he could remember was milk and honey but he knew that wasn't it. Maybe it's on the table beside the couch still? He walked into the living room finding Toby sleeping soundly on the couch and the recipe exactly where it had been before.

He snatched it up, stomping into the kitchen and yanking open the cupboard, quickly pulling out all the ingredients but three. He'd have to get water from the pump outside but as for cow milk and cream he didn't know where to look. There had to be some around, right? She had been feeding the child yesterday.

"Toby!." He hissed. "Toby!"

The boy didn't move, he was sound asleep. Sweeney was about to shake him when the little girl decided to let out an ear splitting wail.

Toby sat bolt up right. "Mum? The-" He caught sight of Sweeney. "Oh, you've got 'er." He relaxed, lying back down.

"Where's the milk?"

The boy mumbled something uninteligable.

"I'm not playing around boy, where's your mum keep the milk?"

"Wot do you need- oh, yea, ummmm….." He trailed off until he caught sight of the glare Sweeney was giving him. "We uh, used it all up! Yea, its gone."

"You used it all up?"

"Well yes! You cant leave it sittin around or it'll curdle an I couldn't imagine curdled milk'd be good for 'er."

Sweeney wanted to throw something at the boy. Why did he make so much sense? With out another word he sat out, hoping to find some one selling milk. It didn't take him long before he was heading home with the crying baby in one hand, a bolle of milk and a bottle of cream in the other.

Someone was shuffling towards them, hand out. It took him a second to realize it was the filthy beggar that often orbited Lovett's shop. "Alms, Alms" She reached out, face hidden by a moth eaten hat and stringy blond hair . Sweeney's hands where full, he couldn't reach in his pocket even if he wanted to.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, trying to edge around her. He grimaced a the smell as she steped forward.

"Aww a baybe." She cooed, catching his arm and moving closer again for a better look. He jerked away from her.

"Back away NOW." He hissed, setting down the milk bottles on a low wall so he could have a free hand if she moved closer again. Instead she was frozen in place, pointing wordlessly at him.

"Evil this is!" She finally shrieked loudly, startling the child who broke into loud cries. "Devils child! Evil!!" she was walking back wards and ended up tripping over her own feet, falling backwards on her rump. He took advantage of this to quickly snatch up his groceries and rush around her, moving at almost a run down the street, not slowing down until he could no longer hear her shots of "the devils spawn" among other things.

He was glad when he made his way into the shop. Mrs. Lovett and Toby where awake, sitting on stools behind the counter shaping pies. Nellie looked up at the sound of the crying child. "'ello Mista T." She said in a soft voice

He grunted a response, going to the corner of the counter where the stuff he'd remove from the cupboard still sat. Toby hoped down from his stool. "I can 'old 'er sir while you do that."

Sweeney nodded a thank you at the boy as he took the child. He quickly measured the ingredients, shaking them up together on the bottle. He glared at the mixture, thinking he must have done something wrong. The mixture the boy had brought up had been smooth and pure white. His had a yellowish tint and granules of sugar danced at the bottom.

"Jus' keep shakin' it love." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, hazel eyes flicking up momentarily from her pies and catching sight of the frown on his face.

He frowned, obeying. After a few minutes he gave up, taking the child from the boy and settling down in one of the chairs in her shop, feeding the hungry girl. As he feed the child he watched Mrs. Lovett work. . She was bending over, kneading dough and flatting it out with her rolling pin. When she finished Toby would pull the flat dough over to his side, cutting it into circles and putting it in pie molds.

Sweeney tried to look away and focus on the curly haired bundle in his arms but his eyes kept wondering back up. The way she was leaning certainly gave him a perfect view of her cleavage. He looked away again, angry with himself. Yes. He and the baker had been intimate a few times but that certainly didn't give him the right to eye her like some old pervert did it?

With much resolution he forced himself to stare again at the baby It wasn't until the child was asleep soundly in his arms he realized something. Normally Mrs. Lovett would be talking her ear off.

He looked up at her, frowning. "You feeling ok Mrs. Lovett?"

"Wot?" She looked up at him, surprised at any show of concern.

"Your not talking." He stated this plain as day. Even a moron would know that wasn't normal. "And you look like you've lost weight."

Mrs. Lovett chuckled at that and Toby rolled his eyes. Sweeney glared at the boy. He called her his mum, shouldn't he be worried, he had to have noticed.

"I'm fine love." She smiled at him. "Trust me, ive never been better."

Sweeney was about to speak when Toby stood. "Hey Mista T! Since the babies sleeping why don't chu leave 'er 'ear with mum an me and go shopping for baby stuff!"

"Why that's a great idea!" Mrs. Lovett smiled, sliding slowly from her stool and taking the sleeping girl from Sweeney's arms. "You at least need a crib and some diapers. More clothes too." She smiled even wider when Sweeney got up to leave. He did need that stuff after all.

"Toby." She ordered. "Go fetch Mr. Todd some money please." As she said this she was walking into the living room and setting the sleeping child on the couch, a blanket rolled up beside it so it couldn't roll off.

"'Ere you go!" Toby smiled, handing him the box his mum kept hid under the bed containing the combined earnings of the demonic duo. Sweeney removed what he thought he'd need and stomped angrily from the store.

.

.

.

.

no authors comments again except I love this kitty


	5. Secrets

Sweeney stomped from store to store shopping. He bought six little dresses, two pairs of booties, a pram which he used to weal his stuff about, a stuffed giraffe, blankets, and a load of dippers. He would have to go back for a crib; his hands where too full to carry it now. With every step his heart ached but he also found a senses of enjoyment in shoping for the little one. He had done this years ago with his lucy at his arm a few weeks before Johanna was born. He could remember it as though it was yesterday yet it also seemed a thousand years since than.

"Look at this." Lucy had said holding up a pink and green dress. When she had turned the sun had caught her hair and Ben had smiled.

"Lets stick to white love." Ben had said with a laugh. "We wouldn't want people to think our son to be a girl if we do end up with a son."

"It'll be a girl. I know it." She had pouted. "I want a girl so I shall have a girl and I want this dress and so I shall have it as well."

Ben just shook his head in wonder. He'd never been able to refuse his wife anything and he knew if he was to try she would pout and sulk until she got her way. 'Spoilt little nit' he'd thought fondly, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Alright." He had said, handing the man running the both the money.

"There you are." He had said. "Little Joey'll look smashing in it.'

She had smiled at him, shaking her head, golden locks shimmering "Thank you Benny. Johanna'll look smashing in it."

Sweeney clenched his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. He didn't want to think of her, it made his heart feel about to fall in two. Instead he tried to focus on the faces and people in the crowd. Thinking how each one of them was a sinner who deserved to die. He tried to picture blood running from the throat of some one, down his hands and pooling on the floor but even that didn't bring him the comfort he'd hoped.

Sweeney trudged home, heart heavy and made his way into the pie shop. He intended on leaving the pram there, it would make no sense to drag it up and down his steps each time he needed to use it. When he opened the door he caught sight of only two customers in the shop, a young lady and a gentleman holding hands and feeding each other from the same plate.

With slight amusement he thought of how the people would react if they knew what they where _really_ eating.

"Mrs. Lovett? Toby?"

"Right here. Mum's in the den with the baby."

Sweeney pushed though the doors. Mrs. Lovett was sitting in the cushioned rocking chair, singing softly. "'ello Mista T." She whispered.

"She sleeping?"

Nellie nodded. "Wot'd you buy?"

"Clothes and a pram. That another outfit from your friend?" He looked at the yellow dress with daisy border.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. Your friend must 'ave been shopping rater recently. I picked the same one up at the store today."

She chuckled. "Well it won't hurt to have doubles, now will it? She makes quite a mess this one dose."

"You think she'll be alright? With no mum and all I mean? She looks so pale." Johanna had been as pink as rose petals; this little baby seemed just as pale as the sun-deprived woman holding her.

"Maybe her parents where pale. She looks fine to me." She ran a finger fondly over her cheek. Sweeney leaned over as well staring into the tiny face.

"Mr T?" Toby was at the door. "You have a coustomer."

"Of course." He straightened up, heading out the door. He stomped up stairs to find an old man in the chair.

"Hello ma boy, how are you today?"

"Fine sir and how are you?" Sweeney greeted the man, gathering his supplies.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He sat in the chair, untying his tie and leaning back. "If you don't mind I'd like you t' be quick about it. I have patients to see and just wanted to tidy up a bit."

"Oh so you're a doctor?" He asked, face falling as he began lathering the old man. He couldn't kill him, he would be missed.

"Yes, been my job for over forty years!" he stated proudly. "I'm Doctah Lipton by the by. And you must be Todd?"

"Yes sir. Sweeney Todd. You've heard of me?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Of course, quite a few of my patients frequent your shop. One more than others if you know what I mean." He winked at barber.

Sweeney frowned, puzzled. "Just what do you mean sir?"

"Your mistress."

"My what-" he stammered, utterly confused for a moment before- "You mean Missus Lovett?"

"Who else could I mean?" He chuckled. "Unless- You 'avet got another family startin' up somewhere else 'ave ya?"

Family? "I'm not quiet shure I understand what you mean."

The man chuckled again, Sweeney hurrying to finish up and get the man out of here before he decide to kill him after all.

"I'm shure you don't. How is she doing by the way? Have ya'll named her yet?"

Sweeney was about to ask another questing when he stopped, mouth still open to speak when he got it. It all made sense now. His eyes narrowed. How dare she lie to him?! "She's fine sir, they both are, no name yet."

The doctor stood, handing him the money and telling the man good bye but the barber wasn't even paying attention. He absent-mindedly dropped the coins seconds later. She wanted to lie to him? Make a fool of him? He turned towards the door, razor griped tightly in his hand. It was time to have a little talk.

.

.

authours note;

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I really couldn't care if this chapter suckes, ive re done it a dozen tomes befor posting it and I refuse to change it again !

I hope you've figured out whats going on by now if not oh well U,U'

Oh yea

boys wore dresses back in the old days until the age of three or four.


	6. Confrontation

"MISSUS LOVETT!" Sweeney barked, stomping into the open door of her restaurant. The place was packed now, the mid-afternoon rush in full swing. She caught sight of him with a smile, waving at him from across the room.

He stomped towards her, not exactly managing the direct, threatening walk he had intended due to the fact he had to avoid people, dart around scurrying children and at one point sine step Toby who nearly ran him down with an arm load of pie.

"wot is it love?" A concerned frown taking over her pale lips as she caught sight of his face.

"Put down the bloody dishes." He growled through clenched teeth. It was a good thing all these people where surrounding them or his friend would already be dyed red by now. Even now it was talking all his strength to hold back his murderous temper as it was.

"Now!" He barked furiously, yanking her hand away from the plates she was washing, one of the crashed to the floor with a loud, thunderous clatter. A few of the closer patrons turned to look but the looks the demon barber gave them made them quickly turned back to there food.

Mrs. Lovett wasn't moving; she simply stood frozen where she was. The fear in her eyes made Sweeney smirk as he grabbed her thin wrist in his crushing grasp and yanked her away from the counter. "I need to speak with you in the other room." He growled, voice coarse and full of so much anger she actually flinched away from he sound.

Realization dawned on the middle aged woman's face as she realized exactly how much trouble she was in. "Now, now love." Her voice cracked, "Wots got you in such a state?" He didn't answer, simply tightened his strong, pale hand around her as he dragged her petite frame towards the living room entrance.

She planted her feet, fear showing clear on her face.

There was only one explanation, one reason for him to be looking at her with such a pure hatred.

Lucy.

If that was the case she didn't want to leave the safety fifty pairs of eyes promised because she knew if she did she was dead.

He ignored her feeble attempts and flung her into the living room with a sound of disgust as he slammed the door and locked behind him. Mrs Lovett stood up instantly from where shed landed against the couch, will past nervous as she watched the livid man with nervous eyes.

They stood there, staring at each other, Sweeney flicking his razor open and closed, Mrs. Lovett massaging her bruised wrist.

"C-calm down love." She whispered, barley managing to force the words from her shaking lips. A dam seemed to break as more words fell. "I know your furious I didn't tell you but it wasn't intentional. I swear. I just kinda never mentioned it, I mean she-"

"You made me look like a fool!" He cut her off, hands going to her arms, shaking roughly as he screamed in furry. "Why? Did you think it was funny? What the hell where you thinking woman?"

He let go of her and she backed away from him until her back was against her knick knack shelf. There where tears in her eyes as she tried to think of some way to make him understand. "No one else know so I couldn't o' been makin' fun of you love. I jus' thought I 'd spear you some heart ache. I mean, if I told you than you'd half t' see her and it'd jus' bringin' up memories of the past."

He had stilled, listening to her intently as silent tears fell down her face. She hoped they made her look more sincere, hoped he could see through the waterfall of lies as they cascaded from her mouth. Yes she had lied about Lucy but it had been nothing but pure, selfish desire to keep him close and now it would take all she had in her to convince him it was for his own good. "I-I even had myself convinced you wouldn't want her." Her voice was a whisper. "I mean-"

"NOT WANT HER?!?!" He roared, fist swinging out and punching a sizable hole in the wall beside him. "She's my own child you damnable woman! My flesh and blood even if she was born of a vile conniving harlot like you!"

"Harlot?!" She barked, confidence instantly returning as she realized she hadn't been caught in a lie, well, at least not the one she'd thought she had. "How dare you?" She hissed as she advanced towards him.

Sweeney raised his eyebrows at her. Something had changed to give her this confidence; there was an almost tangible difference in the air as she focused her olive green eyes on him but he couldn't imagine what could have sparked this change.

"Jus' because you got me pregnant hardly makes me a harlot!!

"You told me you couldn't have kids!" He hissed through narrow eyes.

"I thought I couldn't." Her voice was soft as she recalled the heartache this belief had caused her. "I was wit me dear Albert from th' time I was sixteen till the day 'e kicked the bucket and guess wot? No baby!"

"He was the defective one obviously!!!" He roared.

"How the 'ell wos I supposed t' know that?!" She challenged, voice louder than his.

"Well you coulda brought it up you lyin' harpy!!!" there conversation was quickly becoming a screaming match.

"Well excuse me!" She snapped, voice lowering to a slightly more reasonable tone. "You wanna know why I didn't tell you? I love you, you stupid arse of a man but your too pig headed, too wrapped up in this god damn obsession for the judge that you don't even notice. When I realize wot had happened, wot we'd done. I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you thinking' I got my self knocked-up like some teenage skank so you'd pay me the time of day and you know wot else? I couldn't bear it if you turned me down, if you didn't care at all. I don't think I would have been able to take the rejection."

The lies fell easily from her lips as she continued. In all actuality she simply figured he'd kill them both on the spot for defiling his Lucy's memory or some such so she'd kept her mouth shut. It was as simple as that but that didn't stop her already half formed rant. Ever the actress she continued:

"How dare I think about your feelings?" She challenged, fist balled at her side. "I must be an awful, wretched woman!"

"Y-yes! You are!" It was his turn to fumble for words and she smiled in her head. It didn't reach her face though, she held tight to her anguished, sadden look that was painted across her features.

"Wot the hell made you think you had any right to decide wot I do and don't need to know?" He growled but his voice was quiet. She knew she'd won. "What else have you decided it'd simply be more prudent to gloss over and not tell me?" He challenged, raising his razor in what he thought to be a threatening manor.

"Maybe if you actually acted-" She didn't get a chance to snap out her retort because at that moment on of the customers ran in, speaking a phrase that made both of them stop mid sentence and gasp in horror. "Some crazy old beggars snatched little Violet! Toby ran after her!"

_______________________________________________________________________

sorry it took so long to get this up, so sorry!

.com/art/Situations-Meme-115940255

.com/#order=5&q=meme&offset=168


	7. End

In less than a minute the guest where cleared out and they where out the door. They split up, Sweeney with a razor and Mrs. Lovett armed both with a tightly clutched rolling pin in one hand and a butcher's knife tucked in her waistband of her skirt.

As she ran it wasn't just little Violets life she was worried about. No. She needed to find Lucy before Sweeney did, and after all, it had to be Lucy. Sure there where tons of beggars in London but only one who would go to such lengths, one who would do something so daring.

The streets of London where empty as she ran except the pittering of the drizzling rain as she ran through the black streets.

.

.

Sweeney felt ready to panic. This couldn't be happening. No. He had just started to _have _something again, some reason to keep living and breathing. He had a child. Of course it wasn't his beloved Johanna but she was unattainable and here was a new life who needed him.

A little baby who had already burrowed itself into his hart like the swiftest of parasites, leaving no clues of what it was doing until it was ripped away, leaving another aching hole next to the two left by his wife and first daughter.

He growled as he doubled the speed. Where could she have gone? What could she want with his child?

.

.

Mrs. Lovett was frantic as she ran about. Had he found her? How much time had passed?

The rain was pouring in sheets now so thick it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of her. She heard if before she saw it. A loud shrill cry that echoed through the empty streets.

"Violet!" She panicked, running towards the sound, dimly recognizing she was in Hyde Park. As she ran she head a set of footsteps beside her. It was Sweeney. They both came to a halt as they saw her.

The blond haired beggar woman was standing precariously on the hand rail of a small bridge, tottering back and forth as she held the baby in the air above the polluted water of the Serpentine river.

The water was moving faster than normal thanks to the down pour and the beggar laughed as she caught sight of them.

"Demon spawn is on the earth! Send it back to hell I will!" She grinned even as she almost lost her balance. The screeching child wiggled furtively in her outstretched hands.

"Give her here this instant." Sweeny growled, voice so low it could barley be heard over the roar of the wind.

"No!" She screamed! "No!" She was glaring at Mrs. Lovett as she talked. "Kick me out will you? Take away me home? I'll take away devil child, yes I will, I will, I WILL!"

"I d-don't know what your talking about." She begged, fearful the woman would fall with the child and even more afraid what ever she said next would alert Sweeney to who she was, It wasn't her fault she had kicked her out, was it?

She hade been hopeless and useless with out a mind and she couldn't be expected to support her forever. She'd known been would come back one day and there be no chance for her if Lucy had still been there in any way, even like this.

"Please, Miss, Just give her back!" She reached into her shirt pulling out the purse she had stolen from Pirelli, "I got thirty pounds here, hand her here and its yours!"

Lucy stopped in the pouring rain, slipping slightly where she stood. "No! No no! The demon will go back to hell the air will clear again!" She practically sung the words as she swung the baby theatrically. She paused again, squinting through the pouring rain, "Do I know you sir?" Her eyes where on Sweeney. "I do, I do!" She clapped, eyes seeping to light up with recognition in a way that frightened Nellie even more than the precarious situation.

Mrs. Lovett didn't think, she had to shut her up! She charged forward, yanking the lady off the ledge before she could say anything else and tackling her to the ground. Violet flew from her grasp, rolling to hit the guard rail across from the two wemon.

Sweeney rushed forward scooping up the child as the beggar stammered out "Be-" And Mrs. Lovett's rolling pin hit with her face with the sickening sound of breaking bone.

"You'll never hurt my baby!" She screamed, swinging it again. "You'll never have my Ben!' she thought. "I wont let you near her!" She continued to scream at her and swing her rolling pin until there was no hope of anyone recognizing the face. She turned around than, remembering her audience but no one was behind her.

"Sweeney?" Of course he wasn't still here, he probably rushed home to take care of Violet.

Calm now she picked Lucy up, draping one of her arms over her shoulders as she began to walk home, dragging the lifeless corpse of Benjamin Barkers first love. If she ran into anyone she'd simply say her friend was hurt and she was helping her home. Thankfully the streets where empty and she slipped into the door with out meeting a single person. Sweeney was there, sitting at the table both he and Violet in dry cloths. He looked upas she entered. "Shoulv'e done it." He mumbled."And let you deal with the child."

"Nonsense." She panted, "I've got this, 'sides, lil Violets wot really mattered, let me go pop this in the oven and I'll be right up."

It was too easy. She kept waiting for him to say something, to do something, to acknowledge her sinful, wrong deed but he didn't. She walked down in to the bake hose, stuffed the sodden body in the incinerator at full blast and made her way up the steps to find Sweeney waiting for her.

This in its self surprised her but there was no anger in his eyes. He handed her a towel and clean clothes with out a word and she smiled at him, truly happy.

Sweeney didn't understand it as he watched the smiling woman step from the room. What ever tied him to London, the strong pull he felt was gone. He didn't know how to explain it but for some reason he knew in his heart it was over.

Ever since he had got here he felt he couldn't move on, he was trapped. Of course. He wasn't going to forget Lucy, how could he ever with her beautiful yellow hair and her pale face and angelic voice but maybe it was possible to move on.

It must be the child. He thought, of maybe it was watching Mrs. Lovett fight so desperately with him for the sake of something they both loved dearly, yes, he realized with shock, he loved little Violet.

"Mista Todd?" Mrs. Lovett smiled at him as she stepped out of her room, clothes clean and dry.

"Wot is it Mrs. Lovett?" He asked.

"I-I was just wondering if you'd like to 'ave some diner with me, I mean, ne'er of us got to eat so-"

"Shure."

Maby it was time for a new start. He thought as she puttered around the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes love?"

"Im not going to kill you, for not telling me about violet I mean."

"Well that's nice dear." She smiled at him, grinning even more widely in her head. Now there was nothing to stand in they're way, no chance of Lucy ruining it now.

She would have the whole rest of there lives to convince him to fall in love with her.

The end

Can you believe I've never actually ended a story before? Lol. I had to though, I want to write other stuff but couldn't until I finished at least one, don't unwatch yet though, epilogue to come soon! I just want to say the fact that I did actually finish this one is almost entirely thanks to Nala162024 .net/u/1701739/ thank you, you've been such a big encouragement!


	8. epilouge

Epilogue

"Well wot do ya think?" Nellie smiled, waving her arms at the little house, "Isn't it just lovely Mr. T?" She turned from the perfect house from her child hood summer memories to stare at the two following after her. Little Violet smiled at her, one hand in Sweeny's, the other clutching a large sea shell.

"You like the house Vi?"

She nodded eagerly, letting go of her father's hand to hold both her arms out to her mom. Nellie scooped her up as they stepped in to the house. "Wow, look at al the junk in here!" Her eyes flew over her Aunt Netta's knickknacks, papers, books, and more than a few cats.

"Kitty!" Violet squirmed out of the maroon haired woman's hands, chasing after a monstrously huge orange one.

"Nice of the old bag to leave this to us." Sweeney commented.

"Be nice." Nellie chided, not that it mattered. "Me and Toby can get the luggage in, why don't you take Vi out to see the shore?"

"I'll take her out if you'd rather go see the shed Mister Todd." Joannah offered, a smile on her face.

He nodded, allowing the cheerful blond to whisk the child out the door. "She'll make a lovely mum one day." Nellie commented cheerily. Sweeney shot her a glare but she just chuckled. "It's bound t' happen one day, wot with the wedding only two months away. Antony might be a bit of a ditz but you can't say 'e wont make 'er 'appy." She smiled.

"'Sides, Joanna seams quite the responsible one now a days. I don't know wot I woulda done if I 'ad t' rush up 'ere febuary when poor Netta was fell ill. I think her cares wot got 'er t; 'old on for almost two months as it was."

He nodded, looking around. "She dose seem to know how to keep house." His eyes fell on one of the twenty some odd cats. "Are we keeping them?"

"Well a few wouldn't hurt but this many is ridiculous. I'm sure Toby and Violet can find them good homes in town, right?"

Toby nodded, looking up from the trunk he was carrying in. "Of course ma'am." His eyes moved over to Sweeneys pale face. "Where do you want this sir?"

"Let me take that." He lifted his luggage from the boy. "I was headdin' out to my new work space anyways."

Mrs. Lovett smiled, watching the love of her life head out the door. A content sigh escaped her lips as she thought back over the way her life had went the past few years. She was still lost in thoughts as she grabbed luggage from the buggy. This would be perfect.

In a few days she'd have the house in tiptop shape. There was enough space for Toby to have the attic, violet to have her own room and if she and Sweeney shared a room there'd be two extra rooms to rent out to guest. A seaside inn, just like her fondest fantasies. And what's even better her Todd could still be a barber, right now he was getting things set up in large shed.

Of course he would be just a barber, he hadn't killed anyone since that daring assignation almost a year and a half ago. She frowned, unwillingly drifting back to that night she had come so close to losing her beloved barber.

Sonly days after the Violet incident Sweeney had broken into Turpin's house, killing both him and the Beadle in cold blood, barley escaping the pursuing assortment of maids, butlers and the rallied law men. He had stayed hidden for two long, excruciating days before making his way back to the shop. She had feared the worst those long hours.

Of course he had worn a mask but he just couldn't chance it. Not even a week later Antony had burst in and said he discovered the whereabouts of Johanna and now that Turpin was dead, she had no legal guardian. Mrs.' Lovett had promptly went to the asylum and after a considerable sum of money Johanna was now in her custody and life was getting better by the minute.

"Wot you thinkin 'bout mum?"

"Just 'ow lucky I am Toby." She smiled, ruffling her adoptive sons hair.

"I'm luckey t' 'ave you." He said with a smile.

"As am I." She pulled him into a hug, pulling away as she heard a knock at the door. Toby rushed to get the door.

"Hi." A nervous looking girl was at the door, basket in her hands. She opened her mouth to say something else but closed it, shyly looking down at her bare feet.

"Hi." Toby echoed, same shy expression on his face.

"Hello love. Can I help you?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"My mum sent you some fresh bread." She told the wooden floor. "She says welcome t' the neighborhood."

"Well tell her she has my thanks." Mrs. Lovett took the offered baskey. "I'll return this soon." She promised. The girl nodded, to busy focusing on tracing patterns in the sand on the porch to notice much. "Wanna go play treasure hunt?" She asked, still not willing to look up. "We can find shells and sea glass or-"

"That sounds great." Toby looked expectantly at his mother and she shooed him out with a smile.

The carriage emptied she said good bye to the driver and stepped into the she'd to check up on Sweeney. "How you feelin' love?" The aforementioned barber was sitting in his chair, lost in thought. She smiled sadly, sitting on the arm of the chair and pulling him into a loose hug. He didn't respond but he didn't push her away.

She was used to this and she was willing to be patient and understanding.

She'd never tell him to move on, to forget it and she was sure that was one of the reasons he still stuck by her. After all, she had spent fifteen years dreaming of someone she had never had any reason to believe was coming backs return. So she held him close, wishing to say something to away his pain but knowing it was silence he needed.

"Missus Lovett?" It was almost a half an hour before he moved, before he spoke.

She smiled down lovingly at him. He looked up at her, cool lips catching hers.

Though she had him now she knew part of his hart and part of his thoughtswould always belong to the flaxen haired goddess that was his Lucy and she was ok with that because the real, flesh and blood Sweeney was hers now.

The end~

Good? Bad? Dreadful? Comment please!


End file.
